


Collection of Drawings

by DerAndere



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Taang Week, Taang Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerAndere/pseuds/DerAndere
Summary: A collection of my mediocre drawings of Aang and Toph, because I finally figured out how to upload them. Some (though not all) of these can be read as both platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. soulmates




	2. old friends

  
Transcript: 

_**Pic 1**_  
 **1st Panel:**  
 _Toph_ : I don’t like this place.   
_Aang_ : Aw, c’mon. I got special permission from Chief Arnook to bring you here! The only place in the North Pole where you can take off your shoes. I was sure you’d love it.  
  
 **2nd Panel:**  
 _Toph_ : Well, I don’t. I just … I feel like we’re being watched.   
_Aang_ : You’re just being paranoid. Take off your shoes; there’s nobody here but us.  
  
 _ **Pic 2 (all from the off)  
**_ **1st Panel:** _  
Aang_ : Just us, the moon, and the ocean.  
  
 **3rd Panel:**  
 _Disembodied Voice_ : Finally returned, have you, Avatar Aang? And you brought with you an old … friend of mine …]


	3. scamming people




	4. family scribbles

_left to right:_

Kavi and Norbu, about 10 and 18 respectively. Norbu’s the one with tattoos, he’s had them for about a year or two at that point. I haven’t yet decided for what exactly (inventing a new technique, which would require _me_ to invent a new technique, maybe he’s just a prodigy or very, very dedicated, idk yet). Kavi’s an airbender, too, but obviously still a novice. 

Bumi with Tenzin and Norbu, who are twins. They’re pretty tiny, so he’s maybe 4 or 5, he looks a bit older, but that wasn’t intentional. He’s the firstborn. (There’s five of them in total, for reasons unknown to me. They just happened.)

Aang with Toddler Bumi, whose name is “Bumi” because Aang lost a bet to the OG Bumi and Toph just went with it, because I imagine she’d have a lot of respect for him. She likes to proclaim herself the greatest earthbender in the world (and she probably is), but I think she’d appreciate to learn a few new tricks from Bumi (also the other way around, Bumi would adore Toph.) On top of that, Bumi means “earth” and … I mean … (He’s also an earthbender.)

Toph with Toddler Bumi. (He’s born when they’re about 24.)

Tenzin and Asha, 19 (almost 20) and 18, an airbender and an earthbender. Tenzin’s not a master yet, which led to some tensions between him and Norbu when Norbu first became one, but he’s on his way now. In my first timeline, he’s 23 when he becomes a master, but I’m not sure if I’ll stick with that. Asha was probably an accident. “Oh, Bumi’s three now, let’s have another kid.” “Fuck us, guess it’s twins.” “… ah, shit.”

Bumi (2ish?) with Sesi (going by the 2, about 5) and Little Iroh (maybe 8), who are not blood-related to him, but are Sokka and Suki’s daughter, and Zuko’s son respectively. Little Iroh’s mother is Song (the girl Zuko stole an ostrich horse from that one time), who I killed off for later Zutara. Which I kind of regret now, because I don’t care much for Zutara at all, but Song is growing on me. I’m just … very indifferent about it, so I still include it in most of my fics, because many people like it, I don’t hate it, and I do want people to klick on those fics. I’m now attached to the children I gave Zuko and Katara, so there’s no going back anyway. Little Iroh and Sesi are both non-benders. Sesi’s wearing Yue’s dress, because I’m uncreative. Bumi’s hair is like that because … well, his name is Bumi.

_left to right_ : 

Kesuk and Norbu, 11 and 10 (maybe a bit older, but, y’know, around those ages). Pulling faces, obviously. Kesuk is Sokka and Suki’s son. They have two kids; his older sister was on pic 1. 

Toph and Aang with Bumi, I think. Could be one of the other kids, I guess, but was supposed to be Bumi. 

Kavi and Bumi. Bumi is twelve years older than Kavi, so however old you think Kavi is, put twelve on that for Bumi’s age. I’d say maybe 3 and and 15? Idk. The symbol on Bumi’s headband is the alchemical sign for earth. Kavi is everybody’s favourite for a while, because he’s so much younger. Like, they don’t really fight with him, he’s not involved in their squabbling and bickering, because they’d never hear the end of it if they shouted at the baby. Which is not to say that they’re never annoyed by him; they are probably a lot of the time. (If anyone’s curious about their age differences, when Kavi’s born they are: 12 (Bumi), 8 (Tenzin and Norbu) and 7 (Asha).

Toph and Aang, before kids I think.

And then, Toph’s got a little brother in this AU. This is him, his name is Gan. I don’t know yet if I’ll have him be an earthbender, but I do know that he will join the Army. He’s born when Toph is 13, a few months after the war is over. For the angst, mostly, that comes with “I left home, and now there’s gonna be a new baby. They’re trying to replace me”. I put Toph in her during-the-show-clothes, because it’s incredibly hard to make her look older or younger (can’t give her a beard, seldomly change her hair) and she’s like … 14/15 here, so obviously younger than in the other drawings.

_left to right:_

Tenzin and Norbu, shortly after Norbu got his tattoos. So they’re about 16. They had a big fight around that time (because Tenzin was a bit jealous and angry and behaving like an idiot); this is Tenzin apologizing, something he doesn’t like to do much. But he very much loves his siblings, so he’s swallowing his pride. Norbu’s head is a bit too small, because Glatze. (that’s the german word for “bald head”. i don’t know why i couldn’t just write “bald head”.)

Asha, 15. I’m not so sure about her appearance yet as about the boys’, so she’s tricky to draw. Drawing is prove that I understand neither human nor badgermole anatomy. Her arm is too long. I imagine she’s walking in on Tenzin apologizing and is like: ‘Well, this is clearly not the moment, but look who I found!’; because these are Aang and Toph’s children, of course they bring wild animals home more often than they should. (Which is to say at all, honestly, because I don’t think any parents would be happy about any wild animals at home at any time.) The badgermole doesn’t have a name yet, but they’re keeping her.

Bumi, 12ish, I think, during earthbending training. The reason for him wearing a headband is that he’s blindfolded for a lot of his training anyway, so that way he’s always got a blindfold handy. 

And Kavi, who I need to draw a little older some time. Here he’s about 10/11 and I don’t know why he’s lying like that, he just fit best in the space that was left in that pose.


	5. aang and the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang would've been a good dad, and nothing will convince me otherwise.

Aang and Bumi.

  
  
Tenzin and Norbu. 

With Asha. 

Last but not least, Kavi. 


	6. aangst




	7. genderbend




	8. clothes switch




	9. armwrestling




	10. waluigi




	11. element swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang's head's a bit too long. apologies.

So here’s some concepts of the AU I came up with while staring at a blank page:  
  
Aang, instead of travelling with Sokka and Katara (they would meet, though, just haven’t figured out how yet) from the beginning, travels with Bumi and Kuzon.  
  
He’s still the Avatar and still raised by Gyatso, who’s his grandfather and dies at the hand of firebenders – Aang discovers he can bend fire (on top of already being a prodigy earthbender) when he flees from them. And that can obiously only really mean one thing, so he grabs his best friend (Bumi) and they set out to … well, safe the world, basically.  
  
Kuzon’s from the colonies and probably a distant cousin of Bumi’s or something, who they pick up along the way so he can teach Aang what he knows about firebending (he’s by no means a master), which isn’t the easiest feat, as Aang’s very hesitant with fire now.  
  
They don’t have much hope to find him an airbending teacher, but they hear some rumours and so end up in the mountains, where they indeed find airbenders. Who promptly try to kill them, because these boys pose a risk to their secret if they just let them leave.  
  
Toph saves them (somehow) and from then on travels with them. She’s got the tattoos because I figured there would be no need for her to hide her bending prowess – with only a handful of airbenders left, I doubt they’d care much if she’s blind or not. The airbenders don’t leave their Hidden Elf Village and murder everyone who finds it, so there’d be no reason for no master tattoos.  
  
Also, Appa’s a badgermole and it’s still 100 AG – there just was a different airbending Avatar, who died in the attack on the Air Temples, and then a waterbending Avatar after him, who equally failed to stop the war.


	12. awkward




	13. momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something @rllyjohnrlly said on Tumblr.


	14. sure

"Sure you did, Twinkle Toes." 


	15. air nomads




	16. missed ya




	17. TWD1: Tradition

They’re wearing clothes inspired by traditional wedding gowns, so worn during the Tang Dynasty, which is the period of time Gaoling’s fashion is based on. According to thirty minutes of googling, that is, I am absolutely not claiming accuracy here.


	18. Cuddles




End file.
